


Ghost

by NothingIWontGive



Series: Starring Role [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depression, M/M, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: One of the endings to the Starring Role ficThe song is Ghost by BadFlowerHahahaYou'll understand why I'm sad when you read the fic





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read  
> Just know suicide isn't the answer
> 
> "Suicide doesn't end the chances of life getting worse. It eliminates the possibility of it ever getting better. "  
> ~Unknown
> 
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-8255

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I tried it once before but I didn't get too far** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_****Matt was sitting alone_

_It's been months since he told Adam of what had happened_

_Apparently Adam was forgiving_

_They were back together_

_**~~~~~~~~**_

_**I felt a lot of pain but it didn't stop my heart** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Blood was puddling on the floor_

_Matt's face showed no emotion_

_The pain was bearable_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**And all I really wanted was someone to give a little fuck** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Nobody did_

_No one ever did_

_No one gave two shits about Matt_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**But I waited there forever and nobody even looked up** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Matt didn't hide the scars_

_He didn't hide anything_

_But no one thought twice about the fresh scars_

_They probably thought his cat did it_

_Or maybe they didn't think at all._

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I tried it once before and I think I mighta messed up** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_There wasn't a spot in Matts home that wasn't bloodstained_

_He lived alone, in his tiny apartment_

_If he died_

_It's not like anyone would find him for awhile_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I struggled with the veins and I guess I didn't bleed enough** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Really_

_Matt hadn't cut deep enough_

_But nonetheless he took care of the wounds_

_He wasn't a idiot_

_**~~~~~~~~**_

_**But maybe I'm alive 'cause I didn't really wanna die** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Maybe he hoped someone would tell him they cared_

_But no one ever did_

_No one cared_

_No one thought he was special_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**But nothing very special ever happens in my life** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Nothing was special_

_His family basically disowned him_

_His closest friend died in a car accident_

_His life wasn't worth living_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**Take the blade away from me** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Why wouldn't anyone take the blade away?_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I am a freak, I am afraid that** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_He wasn't anyone special_

_He was a freak_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**All the blood escaping me won't end the pain** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_The pain was always there_

_The blood didn't help_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**And I'll be haunting all the lives that cared for me** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Did anyone care for him?_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I died to be the white ghost** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Was he a ghost?_

_He was pale enough to be._

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**Of the man that I was meant to be** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_He couldn't say he was a man_

_He wasn't worthy of the title_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I tried it like before and this time I made a deep cut** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_The cut was deeper_

_There was more blood_

_Why did it come to this?_

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

_**I thought about my friends and the way I didn't give enough** _

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

_He never told them they were special to him_

_He never gave them anything_

_Only regret_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**And I shoulda told my mother 'mom, I love you', like a good son** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_He wasn't a good son_

_He was far from it._

_**~~~~~~~~**_

_**But this life is overwhelming and I'm ready for the next one** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Maybe in a different life he was special to someone_

_Maybe he would be lucky_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I tried it once again and I think I might black out** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_There was more blood than usual_

_His vision was fading_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I shoulda left a letter but I had nothing to write about** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_What would have he said_

_He had nothing to write_

_But it's too late now_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**My blood is all around me, I get dizzy if I stand up** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_He stood up_

_He was trying to get to the phone_

_But he was too dizzy_

_Too sick_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**The cutting part was easy but regretting it is so fucked** _

_**~~~~~~~** _

_Oh god did he regret it_

_He should have talked to someone_

_He could have gotten help_

_But he didn't._

_Now he couldn't_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I tried it once again and I think I went too far** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_He went way too far_

_He couldn't stop it_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I cut a little deeper and the pressure stopped my heart** _

_**~~~~~~~** _

_His heart was close to stopping_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_**~~~~~~~** _

_**I couldn't tell my mother that I love her, I'm a bad son** _

_**~~~~~~~** _

_He wasn't lovable_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**This life is overwhelming and I'm ready for the next one** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_His heart stopped beating_

_And no one was there to stop him_

_To help him_

_To comfort him_

_To do anything_

_And no one found his body until two weeks later._

_Maybe they should have cared more._

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next one is happier, and a completely different ending.


End file.
